Again
by Misled Nymph
Summary: Adianna just shook her head, making her feelings clear: If Sarah had not had a chance to fight, it meant that she had screwed up somewhere. Again. SM p. 116 Oneshot


**Again.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All excerpts from Shattered Mirror by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes are noted. The divider thing is the chorus from Faith Evan's 'Again'.

A/N: First AHAR fic… Read and review please.

Again.

_Adianna just shook her head, making her feelings clear: If Sarah had not had a change to fight, it meanty she had screwed up somewhere. _Again. (SM pg. 116)

Sarah stared at the hunter across the alley. That hunter stared back. The figure was female, strong, and… a Vida? The aura was unmistakable. The vampire tensed. She had had no contact with that _particular_ line of witches since she was changed, and she didn't want to now. As far as she knew, there was only one female Vida with an aura that strong: Adianna Vida, who was also her sister.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am/ If I had to do it all again**

Across the alleyway, Adianna Vida stared back at the young vampire. There was something about that one leech, something familiar, something that made the hardened veteran of war _hesitate_. The leader of all the witches stopped for a hair of a moment, then, regaining control, the hunter leaped at the vampire, predator to predator.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

Sarah blinked. Then, she flew into action. Blocking her kin's first strike, then striking, blocking, then kicking, then grabbing, the fight progressed, intensed, and confused the two siblings.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

The vampire, confused that her Adia had not yet guessed who she was. The hunter, confused that _any_ leech could survive this long. Both faces were set in grim, concentrated looks. Sarah's remembering how many she had lost to the hunters, including Nissa, and her Kristopher. The Vida matriarch fought, recalling the day that Dominique slipped for an instant, over the massacre of witches that had happened when the two leeches; siblings, she recalled, fell. The day that the only Daughter of Vida was no longer a daughter.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

As the soundless fight progressed, it slowly slunk to dim light. Dim, but bright enough for Adianna Vida to see the face of the _creature_ she was fighting.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

Then, the _perfect_ daughter found another gear. The gear that one finds when let down. The one Adia found when she realized her little sister wasn't as strong as she one though, that the one daughter of Vida had embraced the life of a vampire.

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

As Adianna took out her Vida knife, she saw the vampire's eyes widen in disbelief. Sarah tried to pull away, catch her mind, decapitate her, _anything_. But the vampire was prepared. She raised her had and-

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

Sarah couldn't believe when her opponent pulled the infamous Vida knife, the one fatal to her kind, the one she had once wielded. She became desperate, trying anything and everything. When all failed, she blatantly identified herself as a last resort, and whispered in a voice only the Vida could hear, "Adia."

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

Adianna could barely hear the plead for mercy, but she knew it was there. Ignoring it, she efficiently killed the leech, not showing any emotion, any familiarity. The disbelieving look her junior gave her, as she drew her last breath, and the look that stayed imprinted on her face sent a shiver up the Vida's spine. However, it was gone as soon as it came, and the witch shook it off. Her little sister had screwed up. _Again._

**Cuz I know it make me who I am / If I had to do it all again**

After all, _from this night on, whether she chose to live as a vampire, or kill herself, Sarah was as good as dead. Adianna prayed she would never see her sister_ again. (SM pg 212)

_Fin._

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a line! Tell me what you thought! Also, I'm looking for a beta to beta other AHAR fics I write, as I dive into the world of AHAR fan-fiction. Review!


End file.
